


See a need..

by Hylias_Kingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Cybertronians - Freeform, Death (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Robots, The Deathly Hallows (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylias_Kingdom/pseuds/Hylias_Kingdom
Summary: “After the final battle having been betrayed by his closest friends and allies, Harry ends up at an all too familiar train station and is given a choice…”OrHe’d done it. He had finally won. He could finally be free of the burden of having to defeat Voldemort, but no Dumbledore wasn’t as dead as he was ‘assumed’ to be. He told everyone that Harry was the next dark lord and that they needed to kill him. And when asked “Why?” Or “How?” He said that as a descendant of the Peverells and Slytherins he was born evil and was going to turn Dark.So they just believed him. And threw Harry through the Veil. When all he wanted was rest, but at least could rest now that he’s dead he thought...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Rebirth

Thinking back my life sure was weird, first a prophecy just so happens to be made about me and a dark lord during a job interview, then my parents die because of said prophecy, I grow up in the dark abused and forgotten, next I get invited to a magic school and basically almost die at least once a year for seven years… damn my life sucks I think as I sit in a cold jail cell at the top of Azkaban

  
  


I hear footsteps outside my cell door, looking up I see Kingsley, “Mr.Potter you are being summoned to appear in front of the Wizengamot” I get up and go to the door, the silencing charm that was cast on me when I got captured still in effect, I nod and hold my hands out.

We walk past all the cells and I see the corpse’s of the Malfoys, Luna, and many more who helped me in the final battle dead or almost dead in the cells. Once we get past the main entrance I feel the tug on my navel from a Portkey. Looking around I see that I’m in the same Courtroom from my underage magic hearing and I look up to see Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Mrs.Weasley sitting in the benches of the courtroom

“Mister Hariloas Jameson Potter-Black, you have been summoned here today to be sentenced to death by veil for your crimes against Magic for sharing a soul with one Tom Marvolo Riddle. How do you Plead” I try to answer but I still cannot “As you have given no response you are hereby found guilty. Kingsley, Ronald throw him through the veil…”

  
  
  


After being chucked through the veil, I felt lighter, more free.I look around and look down and all I can see is a bright green and blue orb I blink and suddenly I’m at kings cross again, I see a little boy on a bench.

“Hello?” I ask  **_I’ve been expecting you ‘Master’_ ** the child says

  
  


3rd person POV:

The boy on the bench stands and twelve black wings made from what appears to be metal, feathers, and bones appear behind his back.

**_Hello young master, I am Death. But you’d have known that if you had researched your family history._ ** The boy-No, Death says

“What d’you mean by my family history? The Potters were just potion makers, weren’t they?” Harry asks looking down at Death  **_No, that’s what they chose to become after the other Peverells went insane or all died out,_ ** Death says while crossing his arms

“Well how am I your master, since you’re Death I’d assume you didn’t need a master?” Potter says,  **_You’re my master because I was lonely and decided to create items that when owned by a single Peverell would make them immortal and give them my powers, but that’s not why we’re here. Harry James Potter, I am here to gift you a choice. You may either choose to be reborn in a different time or on a different world, or you could pass on and join me in regulating the afterlife. What would you like to choose._ ** Death says.

“Can you tell me what you mean by a different world?” The green eyed teen says,  **_I said a different world because while you do now exist outside of Times parameters I don’t like to screw up time streams too badly, and it’d give you a chance to have a better life if you so chose_ **

“Would I keep my magic? And my abilities like parseltoungue? Would I gain any abilities from being your master.” He says  **_Yes you can keep your abilities and magic, you also will gain the ability to turn completely invisible and intangible at will, the inability to die, the ability to summon souls back from the dead and even the ability to make them a new body. You’ll also be able to kill with just a thought if you wanted to, and you’ll have more magic than you previously had because of the Elder Wand fusing with your magical core, you’ll also have the ability to turn into a thestral like creature if you want to,_ **

“Then yes I’d like to be reborn…”

  
  
  
  


On a planet 4.37 light years away from earth a “new” spark is born but not from the well of allsparks 

  
  
  
  


Being born again wasn’t how he would have expected it, it wasn’t all pain and crying it was more, just waking up and feeling stiff. Looking around he appeared to be in an alley, but what was strange was the ground being made of metal and the fact that he wasn’t breathing. Looking down he saw black and gold metal when his chest should be with a faint green glow emanating from behind the metal. “What am I… wait.. DEATH”

**_Yes, master?_ ** Death says from inside Harry’s brain,  **_You’re a Cybertronian, a sentient race of robots that can transform, from the planet Cybertron and you are the only one who isn’t a creation of Primus….._ **


	2. Black Beetle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what went wrong when posting this chapter, I’ll try to figure out how to fix it before I post chapter 3

> _Previously:_
> 
> _Looking down he saw black and gold metal when his chest should be with a faint green glow emanating from behind the metal. “What am I… DEATH”_
> 
> **_Yes, master?_** _Death says from inside Harry’s brain,_ ** _You’re a Cybertronian, a sentient race of robots that can transform, from the planet Cybertron and you are the only one who isn’t a creation of Primus….._**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Harry stands and looks around for a reflective surface to see his full body, he spots a chromatic window across the dark alley looking in it he notices he is covered entirely in black and gold metal except for two round lights on his “feet”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> “Death, merlin that’s going to get old. Do you have a name I can call you other than that?” He asks the primordial being **_There are many names I go by but you may call me Morrigan or Morr, and before you continue Master you do not need to talk to me out loud I can hear your very thoughts._ **
> 
> _Well Morr you could have told me that earlier-_ **_You’re right but it wasn’t important in our realm._ ** _-ANYWAY moving on, is there anything new I can do in this cybernetic body?_ He thinks.
> 
> **_Yes, this species is unique in its ability to transform into vehicles and such, normally each cybertronian can only have two to three forms at a time but thanks to some of your more Black traits carrying over you can transform into any vehicle you have ever seen. But I suggest picking two that you’ll use as your main forms, as to not bring too much attention to yourself._ **
> 
> _Hmm, maybe this._ Concentrating on a car he slowly shifts into a gold and black 1997 Volkswagen New Beetle (read: he looks like [ this ](https://cdn--ds-com.cdn.ampproject.org/i/s/cdn-ds.com/blogs-media/sites/276/2018/07/01135430/2018-VW-Beetle_A_o-1024x334.jpg) but the colors are swapped around and he has a spoiler in the back and a logo on his hood) Looking into the window Harry sees himself and he tries to flash his headlights, they light up a bright neon green
> 
> “Hmm, not too bad if I say so myself. Now to try and turn back” concentrating just as hard as before he turns back into robot mode a lot faster than he transformed previously, _So Morr, is there anything else I should know about this planet before you go back to being busy at work?_ **_Nothing that is pertinent at the moment other than a civil war between two factions who are unknowingly fighting for the same cause._ **
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Huh that’s.. interesting should I get involved? Or is my new title going to prevent me from fighting for either side?_ **_Your title as my master is going to prevent you from knowingly picking a side in this skirmish but that will be obvious to everyone when they see you…_ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what the symbol on his chest and hold looks like this https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tsdw80bOLzkf83HiOuCSzRB9_H0d6jt5/view?usp=drivesdk Designed by Moi
> 
> Also just so I don’t get questions the final battle this fic takes place in May of 96’ but harry is executed a year later after the rebuilding of Hogwarts on October 31, 1997 at 11:59pm


	3. Breaking a barrier

_Previously:_

_“Huh that’s.. interesting should I get involved? Or is my new title going to prevent me from fighting for either side?_ **_Your title as my master is going to prevent you from knowingly picking a side in this skirmish but that will be obvious to everyone when they see you…”_ **

  
  


“Now that that's over I believe I should pick my second form,” he says whilst thinking, “Maybe this?” he says while transforming into a modified SR-71 with jet engines underneath the wings he takes off flying above the ruined buildings of the cybernetic city he was reborn in and causing a burst in the sound barrier at the speeds he took off in,

  
  


>~<>~<>~<S>~<>~<>~<A>~<>~<>~<N>~<>~<>~<

  
  


Meanwhile at Tarn-Hauser Gate

Just moments after the Alpha Trion Protocols were activated and Laserbeak was sent to the sky a loud blast of noise and wind occur and knock out all of the nearby Decepticons Audio Sensory Processor units causing them to double over in pain, and Laserbeak to fall from the sky

Coming back to their senses as their hearing fades back Megatron shouts “SOUNDWAVE FIND THE CAUSE OF THIS- THIS ATTACK NOW!”

“Megatron-The-Blast-Seems-To-Have-Originated-From-Near-TaiganHeights-“ said the overly patchy voice of Soundwave whilst focusing his sights toward a streak of green energy through the sky and launching Ratbat from his chest to investigate it,

  
  


>~<>~<>~<S>~<>~<>~<A>~<>~<>~<N>~<>~<>~<

  
  


After taking off Harry flys over the cybernetic planets surface when he sees a green electrical current running through buildings and towards an alley way where a lone yellow bot is walking

Rushing towards the bot not knowing whether it is endangered or not. The green energy enters the bot as it falls to the ground writhing and yelling

Landing Harry walks over to the falling bot he places a servos on the bot to feel for his life source the bots optics relight and glow a green not dissimilar to Harry’s own “Who.. is.. Alpha.. Trion..” the bot whispers before his optics turn blue 

“What is your designation Mercenary?” Harry asks not knowing how he knew he was a mercenary “My NAME is Bumblebee,” the bot now identified as bumblebee says whilst thinking ‘Who the frack says designation anymore’ 

“Hello Bumblebee I’m Hariloas but you can call me Harry, I’m kinda new around here so I’m looking for somewhere to stay,” says Harry while helping Bumblebee stand up “Well I have to go see someone, if you’re not a Decepticon I may be able to take you with me, just stay here while I try to contact someone” says Bumblebee

  
  


Watching bumblebee transform into a vaguely familiar automobile form and drive off Harry decides to contact death, _Hey Death, how do I know these things?_ He thinks, **_Hello master I was wondering if you’d ask or not. When you were reborn I added to your brain or now processor all the information on the history of this planet and the species that exist here along with the knowledge of my fellow entities in this universe, Primus and Unicron_ ** says Death..

  
  


>~<>~<>~<S>~<>~<>~<A>~<>~<>~<N>~<>~<>~<

  
  


Meanwhile with Bumblebee he contacts the Autobot base 

“Hey Elita, I'm going to be coming there soon. Is it okay if I bring a new bot with me? He claims to be “new” and has a weird green emblem on his chest” Bumblebee says while recording his voice to send along the coded Autobot hotline,

After waiting a few moments for a response, “Bee, this is Prime bring the bot with you but have him disable his optics so he cannot see our location, this is an order, Prime out.”

“I’m not an Autobot you don’t command me” Bee grumbles while transforming and driving back towards Harry,

Watching from above Laserbeak and Ratbat fly off towards Kaon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m just going to write this here, Harry in his normal robot mode is about a head taller than G1 Bumblebee, also this chapter takes place alongside Episode 3-4 of Transformers War For Cybertron: Trilogy/Siege
> 
> Bumblebees car form is currently not a Beetle but is still very similar to one, Also the reason Harry is able to break the sound barrier so easily is his small stature and the fact that the jets on his wings are similar to the ones Unicron gave Megatrons resurrected form in Transformers Prime: Presicons Rising
> 
> When I get to the Earth section of this I plan on introducing Shockwave and his predacon clones from prime. Which means during the Kingdom arch the “Predacons” from beast wars will still exist but as entirely different entities
> 
> I’m also going to draw a pinup poster of what Harry looks like and I’ll link it in the next chapter


End file.
